A Little Faith to Blossom
by Buzybeez
Summary: It's a lack of faith that stops people from meeting challenges. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach.

Originally a one-shot, but I might make it a multi-chapter story.

Okay, I love Ichigo-Rukia pairing and I hate to see him with Inoue. That's why in this chapter, it is Ichigo who hurts Rukia because they have been the best of buds. That's why Rukia feels more when she sees Ichigo *ahem* with Inoue. Also she's been in ove with Ichigo for a long time and he knows that.

**I hope you enjoy reading it! :D**

**A Little Faith to Blossom.**

Rukia peeked inside; she was hoping the rumors weren't true. They had to be false. False! Her eyes grew wide, as she beheld the two figures hugging each other. Her heart sank, her knees became wobbly and suddenly she felt her breathing hitch. Closing her eyes she backed away, until her back was to the wall. A cry of pain ran through her body. She sank down; tears pricked the back of her eyelids. She felt horrible as if her heart had been ripped and cut into teeny, tiny, little pieces. It was broken, and it could never be whole again.

"Rukia! Is that you?"

Slowly she opened her eyes. Even though her vision was a blur, due to the unshed tears in her eyes, but she knew who had called out her name. She could recognize that voice anywhere.

He came closer, "are you alright?" He was concerned, he had never seen her like this, and after all she was Rukia for god sake. People described her as a Toughnut, but to see her so distressed and crying! His hands curled up in anger, at his sides, who would do something like this? Who could make Rukia cry? He knew deep down who it was. He knew why she was crying but he refused to believe it.

He came closer and this time she stood up, "Rukia who did this to you? Who dare hurt you?" _You know who did this to her and still you have the audacity to ask her. _Ichigo ignored his inner conscious, as he inched near her. "Rukia!"

_You! _Rukia slapped the hand away that had come to wipe her tears away and in some way was meant to comfort her. In one swift movement, she picked up her bag and ran away. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She had to get away, the pain was unbearable. To have him standing so near after what she had just witnessed…another muffled cry escaped her as she came to a stop a few feet away from her school.

Ichigo stood there, not knowing what had just happened. He was confused, why hadn't Rukia let him comfort her? Why had she pushed him away? Anger and sadness clawed at his heart. Weren't they best of friends? Hadn't they been through hell together? Hadn't they faced their fears together? Damn it, he punched the wall with his fist. Images of Rukia's tear eyed face, brushed through his memory. He wasn't going to let her suffer alone. No! He was about to sprint after her, when a familiar voice called out after him, "Ichigo! Is everything okay?"

Orihime stood at the door, concerned and worried for him. She had waited and he hadn't returned so she had come after him.

"It was Rukia. She found out about _us,"_ answered Ichigo with his back still to her.

A gasp escaped her lips and she slowly walked towards him. She knew it was difficult for him, after all she knew how close they were to each other. Cradling his shoulder with her arms, she tried to wrap him around with her warmth, trying to ease his pain, "poor Kuchiki-san, I was hoping we could let her know gently. I wish she hadn't found out like this."

Ichigo closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. He hugged Orihima back, bringing her closer, "me too!"

(Later)

Rukia rang the door bell again, next time when her brother offers to send her the car, she will gladly accept it. Never is she coming home like this again. It was a one hour walk; she must have been out of her mind.

Rukia heard a shuffle of feet and immediately she made her face look devoid of any emotion. If she felt horrible a minute ago, now she looked nothing but fine, "Lady Rukia!"

"Yes."

The gates were buzzed open and a maid scuttled forward to take her bag, "should I heat up your lunch Rukia-sama?" she took in her appearance and knew immediately something was wrong. Rukia never looked short of prim and proper, and today her hair was a mess. Her clothes were all ruffled and her eyes lacked their sparkle.

Entering the house, rukia searched for any sign that today he might be home. "Is master Byakuya home?"

"No, his secretary called and informed that his flight had been delayed, so he'll be going directly to his next meeting."

"So he won't be coming home!" It was more of a statement rather than a question.

"Yes! Rukia-sama, he won't be…"

"It wasn't a question." Her tone had been sharp and clipped.

Immediately the maid took a step backward, she had never seen her loose her temper like that. May be something had happened at school to make her so upset.

"Do you want me, to ask the chef to whip up your favorite dessert?"

Rukia eyed the petite girl from the corner of her eyes, Pat, that's the nickname she had given her, could read her really well.

"No thank you Pat. Why don't you take the day off? You need the rest."

She shook her head, "I won't leave Rukia-sama like this. Not when you are…"

She was cut off when she saw Rukia glare at her, "Pat! I said take the day off." This time her voice hadn't remained low, it was not a shout either, but it had been high.

"Are you sure Rukia-sama? Any other day will be just fine."

Rukia started to climb the stairs, towards her room, "don't make me repeat myself." She was awfully cold today.

Her shoulder's drooped, "very well Miss Rukia."

Rukia slammed the door shut. She had enough of today. Today had officially been the worst day of her life. First, she had a fight with Renji, then her teacher had criticized her art work, saying that her art pieces weren't fit, to be sent, to be entered into the national competition and then, she didn't want to think about the rest of the day after that. Rukia picked up her phone, meaning to call her brother, but decided against it. He was busy and she didn't want to worry him, especially when he was away from home.

Hugging her chappi, the bunny rabbit that her brother had gifted her, Rukia let out a sigh. _Why aren't you home anymore brother? _She picked up the phone again, to call Renji but then she recalled the words he had said, _'don't ever talk to me again, Rukia. We are through. We are not friends anymore." _And what had they fought about? Ichigo, of course. He was being a good friend, his intentions had been to protect her and instead she had taken them the other way.

Rukia was still lost in her dismal thoughts, when her cell started vibrating and buzzing, 'Kuchiki Byakuya' the name blinked.

Immediately Rukia wiped the tears away from her eyes, as if her brother would find out that she had a bad day and pushed the answer button.

"Hey brother. How are you?" _That sounded too perky, I shouldn't have said that._

"Rukia! I am fine. Is everything okay? Are you alright?" _Bingo, he knew. Just play it cool and he won't notice._

"Yes brother. I am great, why do you think otherwise?"

"Hmph, you really think I won't notice? I practically raised you, so out with it. What happened?"

"Nothing happened. Seriously! How was your meeting?"

"Don't try to change the subject. Rukia!"

She knew that tone very well, it meant comply or else, but she was not a kid any more so she wasn't scared. "You keep on insisting, but there is nothing wrong. I am fine."

"Okay then put Patricia on, I'll ask her."

Now Rukia became nervous, "umm…" _no problem you can lie to him. No big deal_.

"You gave her a day off. Didn't you?" She had been caught. Now she was really going to get scolded.

She heard a sigh from the other side and what she heard next surprised her, "Rukia you know I am here for you. If you need to talk I am right here."

_It's not the same brother, talking on the phone and talking face to face._ "I know."

"Good, besides Rukia you are a strong girl. Don't ever forget that and you know I have faith in you."

Rukia's eyes bulged as her heart started to beat erratically, because of what she had just heard. She felt energized and she didn't know, from where, this hope was springing from.

"Rukia, do you remember the quote that I am always quoting to you."

"Yes, I-I…"

"It's a lack of faith that stops people from meeting challenges."

Yes, how could she have forgotten it, their father used to chant it all the time, when they were little.

"So Rukia, chin up. You are a Kuchiki and I believe in you."

"Thank you brother!"

Byakuya smiled, "Bye Rukia. My meeting is about to start."

"Take care." And the line got disconnected.

A smile now graced Rukia's face. Her brother was really something else. He had still managed to cheer her up, despite not knowing the cause of her sorrow.

Rukia got up from her bed, she had decided, she had decided that she wasn't going to mope around and feel sorry for herself. So what if everything was in turmoil? So what if her life was in shambles? So what if everything was going the wrong way?

She was Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia and she wasn't a quitter. She is going to face her problems and move on. After a spell of darkness, the light is to shine. When a door gets shut in our face, a million other doors open. She just has to find the right door and take that opportunity to blossom for her.

Easier said than done, right!

Rukia sank down on her bed again, how was she suppose to fix everything? Where was she suppose to start? Were all the questions racing through her mind.

* * *

><p>"It's a lack of faith that stops people from meeting challenges," said by Quaid-e-Azam.<p>

Hope you enjoyed reading it...till next time and...

Please, do let me know your thoughts! :)

Take care1


End file.
